Tips for The conduit online
Dealing with glitchers/hackers- if there is a glitcher/hacker that has hacked the game so they are invicible just leave the game or if they have weapon mixed the swam leave . If they are trying to jump out of the stage on what say bunker keep an eye on this area if they try it again kill them repetedly it is likly that they will give up on this or leave the match if they are already out the map if they are on top of a roof like on streets try stick a radiation granade to they this is your best bet at klling they before they get to an area you cannot see them. In multiplayer, when you fall or jump off a building, press pause and you will float. This will prevent you from dying or losing health In multiplayerwhen using the spaz , while already equipped with a shotgun, look for a shotgun on the ground . Once you use up all of your rounds, start reloading and walk over the shotgun on the ground (right when you see the reloading animation). You should load 8 shots normally, but the reloading animation will then continue and you will end up with 15 bullets ready to fire In free for all when playing the ASE-Football mode when you have the ASE you shoul try to get radation granade and stick to them wislst in a non-confined area sticking an enemy with a radation granade is a definate kill so after doing so jumo away from the enemy the is the best way of keeping the ASE. SPAZ- Try to keep within close medium range with this gun but the most efficent way of killing with this weapon is to shoot then istantly meele after this this is a super-effective way of killing enemys close range.Also the pellets ricochet and deal damege within 10 feet after ricohing u cannot hurt yourself with this weapons ricochet. mp5ka4- Try to duck and shoot thier head best at close range and try to lock on constanly as colse range most people will jump around when fighting agaist this gun so lock-on is advised also reload cafter every kill as this weapon is very fast at shooting and you will almost definitly have to reload after every kill. Warp pistol- This weapon can be charged shooting 6 bullets in 1 blast this blast ricohts twice a normal shot only does this one time so the most effictive way of killing with this is to eithr get a chaged headshot or to hit a a wall behind a player so this the charged blast boucese of the wall killing the player this weapon is advised for close range and confined spaces. USP4.5- Try to always get head-shots as this weapon has a good headshot multiplyer and has 18 to a clip also the fire rate is how fast you can tap the fire buttons so constantly tapping this wilst going for a jumping headshot is super effective.and is most effictive at closeto medium range. SCAR- This Weapon shoots in three shot bursts and has also got a good headshoot multiplyer it doesent have a good base damage but it has amazing acraccy your most effictive way of killing with this gun is going for headshots aganst to peaple already fighting so it is advised to be used in free for all from afar. shirker- This weapon can be shoot in three shot bursts before it has to "cooldown" it is then guided by the wii remotes pointer it will take you a while to master the skill of shooting around corners it is most effictive shoot in 3 shoot bursts and aiming at the chest from medium range it has no headshot multiplyer so aim for the head is pontless. Deatomizer Mk4-This weapon is most effictive at close-medium range it can be carged to shoot six bullets this will kill an enemy almost instantly using the middle shot as a guide for the other shots it is best used being charged with a lock-on in a wide open area it has no headshot multiplyer so aim for the head is pontless. Carbonizer Mk16- This is the strongest non-explosive weapon in the game it has no headshot multiplyer so aim for the head is pontless also you are best to lock on with this gun as it only has 15 to the clip so you dont want to miss you will have to stay near trust ammo caches because it will run out of ammo fast The beam's strength increases the longer it is fired also this weapon is good at any range but it is perfroed at medium range with lock on also dont try to melee with this weapon as it is strong engough to do damage clso range and the melee is very slow. TPC Launcher- This is an explosive weapon it also has no headshot multiplyer so aim for the head is pontless and you are best rapidly pressing the fire button itsted of holding it in and shooting were the enemy is going not where they ayr as this weapons ammo floats through the air slowly. Hive Cannon - The Hive Cannon is a fully automatic Drudge weapon that fires explosive bugs. It is codenamed Hive Cannon because it appears as if whoever is using it has a hive of exploding bugs strapped to their arm. The spread of the stream can be adjusted by twisting the Wii Remote, which allows a pin-point or wide spray.1 The wider the spray of the hive cannon the faster it fires. it has a heashot multipayer so aiming for the head at meium range is the most efiictive way of shooting this gun and as the enemy moves closer/further away adjust the wii remote accodingly . Strike Rifle- this weapon is best used long range and has a headshot multiplyer you are best to lock-on at medium range and at long go for a changed headshot and at clso range just tap the fire button as fast as possible. SMAW- The SMAW (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon) at medium range you should jump and shoot the ground near the enemy it is most effictive aiming down the scope and shoot the ground or wall behind or beneth the enemy Category:Multiplayer